Hope of the Dawn: A HPYGO Crossover
by Seth Kaiba
Summary: IN PROGRESS Seto was sitting at his desk typing his research down when his intercom buzzed. MF,AU,AU
1. Chapter 1: Dark Secrets Untold

**Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover**

**By: Phill Kaiba and Seth Kaiba**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do; however, Phill and I do own the story "** **Hope** **of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover****", all references to dialogue not originated by Konami, Warner Brother and JK.Rowling. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY OUR STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "****Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover****" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me and Phill Kaiba credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

**Seth Kaiba: **

**Phill Kaiba: **

AN: This of course is a HP/YGO crossover.

Chapter 1

Seto was sitting at his desk typing his research down when his intercom buzzed. He then looked at the image on the screen of a young twenty something year old girl. "Yes Mrs Yuri." The girl grinned at the screen of the duellist.

"Mr Kaiba a person called Mr Dumbdore is here to see you." Seto nodded and gestured to allow him in. The screen went blank, then the door opened to allow a old man with a long white beard and a long purple robe with a few stars dotted here and there. "Hello professor, please seat down." Kaiba pointed the seat in front of his desk and then the old man came and seat down.

"Kaiba I came to inform you about your request about making your Moggle, Magic Hybrid research is allowed finally by the ministry and they allowed it to start and be hosted at Hogwarts, in a special research canter on the grounds." Kaiba smirked with his usually ego pouring from the single face movement. "Thank you sir, oh and why are you here, and why not did a member of ministry come instead?"

Kaiba said this not really caring, about the results because he was imagine his new magic powered Duel-Disks, and how much profit his company could make from the magic world. "Well I came to ask Albert Mauto about his grandson." As soon as Dumbdore had said Mauto Kaiba raised his head in interest of the words he was about to say.

"So you're planning to introduce, Yugi to our world, of magic?" Dumbdore nodded but then he raised his hand. "We are introduce, few more then the boy called Yugi another one called Bakura, a boy called Malik and a boy called Joey...." Now after these words Kaiba smirked grew bigger with the knowledge of his present day foes and, their yami's going to the same school as he has been going to for the last three years. "... I just hope Albert has changed his mind about Yugi, because the longer he stays out of magic school the longer his powers and control of his Millennia Item will grow and be uncontrollable even by someone of Yugi's powers."

Kaiba grinned and stood up and headed to the door. "I will help whatever I can with Yugi move into the world of magic, but if you mind I do have some muggle work to do and complete some research to help developed my new devices." Dumbdore left the room and then faded in the darkness of the Kaiba Corp offices hallway. "This is going to be fun year at Hogwarts." He started to laugh un-controllable so hard his piece of Orichalcos fell from under his black shirt. "This is going to be so brilliant. Even with the three God Cards Yugi and the Pharaoh has not a chance in hell or heaven against my monster."

--------------------

It was dark with the night moon shining over the Game Shop in Domino, Dumbdore walked to the door and knocked. Yugi Grandpa stayed up waiting for it knowing who to well who it would be. He open to door, view the face of the headmaster of the famous school.

"Albert may I come in?" The card shop owner growled inward, at his former classmate and good friend. He bowed his head and allowed him to come into the shop with all the magazines and different cards in all colours covering each and every wall of the building.

They walked to the small kitchen in the back of the store and Grandpa put on the pot of water. Then he set down in front of the headmaster. "Albert I know it been fifteen years since..." The man raised his hand to cut the powerful wizard in mid-flow.

"I know what you want to talk about, Dumbdore, but the answer is no, I already lost one son because of magic and by the hand of You-Know-Who, I do not wish the same to happen to Yugi. I said this more time then I can remember and you think I will be sending it to Hogwarts of all places in the current magic climate." Dumbdore knew the reason better then anyone but still he had to protest, because now because of Pharaoh full powers unlocked, and Yugi personal one starting to come thought this is one time he must make his friend understand his position.

"Albert I know you have your reason, me of all people should know that, but you have to understand were i am coming from, Yugi has protected this world from worst things then You-Know-Who, and he is the balance but now with his power and the power of the being inside the puzzle being fully unlocked, this could mean the end of the world, if we do not channel the boys powers into the right direction. The same goes for the other boys such as Malik, Joey and Bakura, with his Yami.

I promise like Harry Potter I will protect him from whatever evil with try to harm him and the others, in the best way I can. That is a promise, you know the boy is starting to realize their is a bigger world then the world of muggles, he already diverted Dartz a foe of the magical world for other ten thousand years, as well saved a realm of monsters from the darkness. He sooner or later will find out about the magical as well, it the best to get it in the open before time runs out." Albert looked at his hand and then let out a moan of displeasure at the truth of the words coming from the Dumbdore mouth.

"Then please allow me to tell him about it my friend." Dumbdore nodded and then stood up after finishing the tea his friend offered. "Albert, I will be staying here for week to inform a few more new students, about the magical world. I believe it will be the best, for we both do that together as you know the group of youths, better then I do." At that point Dumbdore left a few yellow folders on the side on the counter in the main store and then left the building.

Albert grabbed the folders and looked at the names. _I do not believe it, Joey, Malik and Bakura, this will be an interesting year with these students. I hope Dumbdore and the rest of the Order knew what the hell they were getting them self into._


	2. Chapter 2: The Power Within

**Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover**

**By: Phill Kaiba and Seth Kaiba**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do; however, Phill and I do own the story "** **Hope** **of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover****", all references to dialogue not originated by Konami, Warner Brother and JK.Rowling. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY OUR STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "****Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover****" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me and Phill Kaiba credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

**Seth Kaiba: **

**Phill Kaiba: **

AN: This of course is a HP/YGO crossover.

Chapter 2: The Power Within

**_As far as the eye can see_**

**_So much uncertainty_**

**_I'm not blind_**

**_I see the truth_**

**_Open my eyes_**

**_I never knew the strength inside me_**

**_Could ever make me wanna help to change the world_**

**_Follow my destiny_**

**_Hope's not gone_**

**_I'm gonna see_**

**_It makes a difference_**

**_When you believe_**

Hogwarts private chamber, a lone figure stood in the middle of the room deep in what looked like meditation, no one could tell what color the figure eyes where since they are closed. The figure had long snowy white hair that reached to the knees and very pale skin. The figure wasn't tall either but not short. The figure was dressed in the robes of a type of school, in the figure's left hand was a staff bearing the Sennen symbol that marked it came from Ancient Egypt. Raising head slowly a quiet chant could be heard, judging from the sound of the chant it sounded female, she watched from where she was as the headmaster made his rounds talking to the new students who where coming to Hogwarts this year. She was no teacher, but a fellow student however she had special ways within the school.

Opening her once closed eyes for the first one could see the color of her eyes, they where a deep crimson color, the color of blood. She was what one would call a High Priestess, she held ancient magic that surpass the might of the 'Nameless Pharaoh' however that would be put to test if the ones who where foreseen in the vision she had saw.

A servant walked in and then bowed lightly to the girl and said in a quiet tone, "My Lady what shall I do for you?" The girl smiled lightly in an almost cold posture and she said, "Henra has the Headmaster returned with the new students?" "No my lady he hasn't return." "I see thank you Henra, you may go now." Henra bowed again and walked out of the room leaving the girl alone and then she said up in the empty room,

"The Power Within

Can make the Pyramid of Light shine forever

Until the 8th Millennium we're gonna be together

But I don't know how

And I don't know when

All I know

We're gonna win

There's a hope for a balanced world, yeah

And it's written in the cards

We are strong when we are one

There's a higher purpose

Waiting for us

And you know you can rely on me forever

You'll stay in my heart

And I don't wanna go

Don't wanna leave

But the Power Within is gonna..."

The girl lowered her eyes back to the ground, the school year was coming up very soon if not in a couple of weeks; however that didn't stop her from doing her private things. She knew that 3 Sennen Holders will be within the walls of Hogwarts learning how to harness the magic within the items. Harnessing the powers of a Sennen could also be fatal however done correctly then there are no risks. But what was the fun when there is no risk?

The powers of the Sennen Items differ from one another.

The Sennen Puzzle…

The Sennen Eye…

The Sennen Ring…

The Sennen Necklace…

The Sennen Scales…

The Sennen Key…

The Sennen Rod…

The Sennen Staff…

Two holds Ancient Spirits…one controls the minds and will of others, one sees the past and future, one judges, one unlocks secrets of the mind, one sees into minds of others, last guardian of all Sennen Items.

The girl holds the Sennen Staff, the guardian of all; she is a seer if you want to say. But it might come as an insult. But one thing is for sure she is never wrong. What will lie for the 3 Sennen Holders, what will they face…The last member who is going to be there has potential with magic but not as 'powerful' as the Sennen Holders. For years the Holders where called the Shadow Wielders. However they do not take it as an insult. A Sennen holder is also capable of invoking the Shadow Realm. Since she wields the Sennen Rod she is the Keeper of the Shadows.

Another figure appeared behind the young woman, without turning around she knew who it is, "Shadi, Holder of the Scales and Key…I knew you would come, the time is almost here…

Shadi merely nodded his covered head and said, indeed, the time where we are challenged."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting with Darkness and Yug...

Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover

By: Phill Kaiba and Seth Kaiba

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do; however, Phill and I do own the story " Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover" all references to dialogue not originated by Konami, Warner Brother and JK.Rowling.

_DO NOT COPY OUR STORIES!!_

If anyone wants to post this story "Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me and Phill Kaiba credit for writing it. Email with any requests.

Seth Kaiba: 

Phill Kaiba: 

AN: This of course is a HP/YGO crossover.

Chapter 3: Meeting with Darkness and Yugi and Friends Decisions

In a dark allay way a man in a white suit walk up to a man in a cloak and showed him a card. The huge metal door the man was guarding swing open in a single motion. The man walked allowing a few of his blue hair to be blown in his face from the closing of the huge door behind him.

The man walked in till he saw a man with blonde long white hair in the classic death eater robe with a silver cane with a head of a serpent on it. He walked to the man and bowed a little. "Hello I was not expecting you at this meeting, between him and me, so leave you lap dog."

"Dartz you are playing a game you don't understand about." Dartz smirked flipping his long blue hair back and then he started to laugh with a very cold and cruel tone to it. "Lucius you don't understand the game you're going into." With that Dartz lifted his finger and a spark of green energy appeared and then the head of Malfoy family feel to the floor with his hands round his neck trying to stop the invisible attacker.

"Dartz stop that at once." Dartz recognized the voice he lowed his hand to his side and the attack stop Lucius took five or six very deep breaths from the place on the floor that he was lying on. Dartz turned around wiping Lucius in the face with his long blue hair.

"Voldemort I am here as you ask to take about the deal." The huge black figure standing front of the man bowed then raised his hand to enter a room covered by a pair of huge door with a pair of demons on either side, of them. Both man walked in the room. It was huge with gold all over the place with a huge oak table in the middle with about eight or nine seats with one huge that looked like a throne at the top of the table. Voldemort hovered to that seat and entered the seat well Dartz headed to the chair next to him and then looked at his former student.

"Master Dartz I am offering a seat as my right hand organization." Dartz scowled at the offer, this is a person who over 10'000 years old, know to be the most evil man of three worlds, as well one of the most rich and people in the whole universal, and "this child" is offering this perfect deal. "How dare you offer me something, that perfect who do you think I am?"

Just before Dartz raised his seat and left this joke of a deal. "Master Dartz do you want revenge against a certain target. My spies in the ministry have report that fool Dumbledore is requiring certain children to join Hogwarts. I think you know them from personal experiences." At that point he clicks his long dark fingers and a Death Eater that was staying in the shadow appeared with a folder, and handed it to Dartz.

Dartz opened the folder and his face became more then a scowled it became the face of pure hate. He flung the folder back to Voldemort in one action, and then he turned around with a smirk on his face. "Ok we have a deal. Only if I can deal with these children on my own including Mr Kaiba!" Voldemort put his hand together in front of his hood.

"I would not want it any other way." Dartz smirked and then walked to the man at the top of the table. "That includes their Items of course as well, and their souls." The last word of that sentence Dartz purred out like a cat just about to drink the cream from a full bowl. "Of course, that as well, with your hope I will rule the world and I would not need the power of such items."

He came face to face with his former student and offered his hand. Voldemort grabbed on to that and stood up so their were both at the same eye level. Then they shake, and then they both let out a blood cold laugh at the same time.

Meanwhile in Japan, the four boys on the list were standing in living room of the game shop thinking why they were called to meet with grandpa.

"Yug did your grandpa tell you anything about this?" Yugi raised his shoulders to Joey question. "I don't have a clue, do you Yami?" In the back of Yugi mind Yami was thinking. Not an idea ask the tomb rider over their or the "Mr Mega Evil" in the other conquer. He said the last bit with a hate in his voice, but them Yugi turned to view Malik and Ryou. "Ryou can you ask Bakura did he do anything to Grandpa and the same question for you as well."

Malik played hurt with his hand over his heart. "That was so hurt filled." He smirked then giggled a bit. "No I did not but ask the tomb raider he always got something up to even if he Mr Nice guy now." At this point the ring flashed and then the cold face of Yami-Bakura papered. "I am not a nice guy, I am just being more respect full of people needs and wants, and anyway don't start your just a amateur at causing chaos were I am a professional."

"Shut up both of you now." Both boys looked at Yugi to see he was gone and Yami was very much in control. "You two are always in one form of trouble so you better tell us now before I send both of you to the shadows." Marik walked over Yami-Bakura and they both looked at him and started to shake, in a comedy fashion. "Oh good Bakura we upset the Pharaoh!" Bakura smirked. "I know Marik we better just repent for our sins, before the big bad pharaoh will destroy us." Then they just both burst out laughing, a few seconds later Joey joined in. Yami on the other way just looked confused. "I don't understand you people sometimes." At this point Yami was gone and Yugi back in control, then he burst out seeing the whole event in the soul room. "Sorry Yami but you have to say that was funny?" In the soul room Yami just turned around then scolded. As I said to them earlier you people I don't understand. 

Just then the door opened and came in was Grandpa and Dumbledore, in a very business like manner. They both took a deep breath as the four friends stormed over to the couth and jumped on it at the same time trying for a seat, they all landing on Yami-Bakura who was mattering under one of Joey bum checks something that sound like I will destroy you, but Joey keep pressing it on his face. "Joey get off Yami-Bakura he goes into kill mode…" Joey signed and jumped off and landed in front of the couch, with his long legs stretched out. "..Now allow me to introduce Mr Albus Dumbdore the head of Hogwarts the school of magic for wizards and witches." With such a serious look on his face that could kill.

They looked at each other and started to burst out laughing. "Good one Grandpa that the best joke I heard from you in a while." Then Grandpa removed a long brown ward and then aimed it at the coach that they were seating on. It vanished and the room became silent will the invariable item in the room. Then Joey slammed into the wall after standing up. "That impossible, who used shadow magic?" They three boys with the Sennen items looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"It was me." They all looked at Grandpa and he put his ward back in his pocket he removed it from. "Allow me to explain, for the last seven hundred years our family line has had magical blood that allowed us to do thing far from normal mortals. Me, your farther and you Yugi are wizards, the same with the rest of you boys…" At this point all the boys had their mouths dropped open. "…Dumbledore here is the headmaster of the best magic school in all time Hogwarts. It is England and he is offering a once in a life time chance to go to the school for you four until you age 20. There is a whole world of magical being and beasts and Dumbledore and the rest of the staff at Hogwarts wish to open your eyes to this world.

This is not easy with me to say Yugi, I have my past in magic and my reason is good fro keeping you five in the dark, especially since another member of your year you know very well, but it was very good. Dumbdore had asked the ministry of magic to allow you in Year 5 with other students your age and they had agreed. We just need you guys to say yes and then welcome."

Yugi looked at the other boys then to his grandpa, then to the old man next to him. "Albert I think…." Grandpa nodded and walked out of the door. "Talk among yourself, about the chance, but this is from one who learned, you will not regret it." Then the door closed behind the two old man.

"Guys what do you think." Ryou (who now was in control), signed. "I don't know, to be the truth, if your grandpa telling the truth Yugi this could be a once in a life time event." Marik was deep in thought then he agreed with himself. "I am going, it sounds cool and I might learn some new trick using shadow magic." Joey then nodded at the comment Marik said. "I agree, if Grandpa has the power to make a couch invariable, I could turn Tristan and Duke the next time their after my sis into toads or some creature."

Ryou closed his eyes and entered his soul room to see his Yami meditating something he does now to keep his urges down. "Hmmm…." Yami-Bakura opens an eye and looked and then a smirked raised his face. "What is it fool?" Ryou grinned and then walked forward. "Did you hear what Yugi grandpa had to say?" He nodded his head and then grinned. "I think it be a perfect opportunity and only a mad-man or a fool will turn down a event like this, I have to agree with Marik, if they can teach us a few new abilities with the shadow realm, it all good in my book." Ryou hugged his Yami and then faded away. "He is such an idiot." I heard that. Ryou opened his eyes and then blinked a few times to focus. Joey was on the wall with a huge grin on his face. "So what does the old scary gas bag have to say?" Ryou grinned and jumped up like a baby boy. "He said it perfectly ok!" Then they all turned down to Yugi who was on the chair in the middle of the room.

Yugi I think it a brilliant offer and is a thing you should go for. He still quiet even from his Yami. Yugi are you ok? He still stayed quiet with all the thoughts going thought his head. "I am ok, but I want to know the down sides and …." Yea and the other thing is Yugi. the small teenager gave out a sigh and then put his hand thought his hair. "I just want to know why grandpa kept the information, from me about this world." He must have a valid reason, like you were too young to understand or, something on those lines. You know your grandfather would never point in the wrong direction, and showing this world must be his first step. Then Yugi grinned. "Thank you Yami."

Yugi looked up to the faces off the others and he showed the biggest grin ever he could. "Ok I made my decision we are going to Hogwarts!" All of them let out a small cheer.


	4. Chapter 4: New School Year

Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover

By: Phill Kaiba and Seth Kaiba

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do; however, Phill and I do own the story " Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover", all references to dialogue not originated by Konami, Warner Brother and JK.Rowling.

DO NOT COPY OUR STORIES!!

If anyone wants to post this story "Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me and Phill Kaiba credit for writing it. Email with any requests.

Seth Kaiba: 

Phill Kaiba: 

AN: This of course is a HP/YGO crossover.

Chapter 4: New School Year

In the seeming quiet halls of Hogwarts no one was about really but the teachers who were busy getting the school year ready tonight the students will be brought to Hogwarts for another year. However little know the dangers that will be brought here this year.

The girl walked the halls with the company of Shadi. The two knew very well that the dangers if something goes wrong, the prophecy told that the three Sennen Holders are to come. Shadi looked up at the girl and asked, "What do you think the challenges will be for the Shadow Holders, including us?" The girl frowned some and then in a quiet tone, "The challenge is to harness the power of the Sennen Items, however with the Ministry, I'm sure with the help of technology with Seto hopefully it wouldn't a be a problem. I shall see him very shortly. Now I shall go see him." The girl walked down the hallway and vanished, Shadi nodded and vanished also he had to prepare for the upcoming year.

Back at KaibaCorp. Seto was typing on his laptop as he felt a presence of a Sennen Holder mixed with the Orichalcos magic, looking up he was greeting with the sight of the Staff Sennen Holder, with a slight smile, a smile that he would give no one but her he asked, "Everything is going according to plan I take it. Seth tonight is the night that the holders are to be at Hogwarts." The one called Seth nodded her white head and said as her sleeve on her left arm shifted showing her Orichalcos bracelet, "Indeed, however the challenges that will be on the 3 that are to be schooled are going to be hard. The little distraction Dartz had given us this might prove to be a little easier however that can change…" Seto merely nodded his head as he looked back down at the monitor and then looking up at Seth who walked around the desk and then looked at the monitor and then read what was there, with a slight raised eyebrow she nodded and said, "I hope to see you at Hogwarts for now I must return, I have things to prepare before the Great Feast starts." Seto frowned lightly but nodded, but before Seth could go, he raised his hand to her cheek and then stood up and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, raising a hand to Seto's cheek she returned the kiss and said, "I shall see you tonight."

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Seth was greeted with the sight of the Headmaster and then she said in her cold distant devoted voice as the distant sound of thunder was heard:

"Been a long road to follow

Been there and gone tomorrow

Without saying goodbye to yesterday

Are the memories I hold still valid?

Or have the tears deluded them?

Maybe this time tomorrow

The rain will cease to follow

And the mist will fade into one more today

Something somewhere out there keeps calling

Am I going home?

Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?

Zero gravity what's it like?

Am I alone?

Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?

Still the road keeps on telling me to go on

Something is pulling me

I feel the gravity of it all…"

Dumbledore just merely smile as a small sparkle shown in his eyes and he said, "Come we shall head off to the Great Hall…" As both Seth and Dumbdore walked to the Great Hall, the only sounds where the sounds of shoes and staff clicking on the stone floor of the Castle as they walked to the Great Hall.

Upon reaching the Great Hall they walked in as Dumbledore walked to the Teacher Table and Seth walked towards where the students would be sorted, she gave a slight nod to Professor McGonagall and crossed her arms while holding her staff tightly. All the teachers knew about Seth and what she was capable of doing.

She was a high enough ranking to sit with the Teachers. However she is also a student who had been sent there to watch over the Modern Day Magic users; however that doesn't stop any threat from entering. However if one should provoke her then she would be force to fight back, such a thing had happen a few years ago the poor soul was lost to the shadows.

Meanwhile…

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey sat in the train as they make their journey to Hogwarts. It had been an interesting time at Diagon Alley but none the less they got what they needed for this year.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down the train looking for a place to sit, then they walked to the last section and looked inside the window to see only 4 people in there Hermione knocked without looking in. She heard a polite "yes?" from inside and opened the door. "Hi! Excuse us, but would you mind sharing this compartment? Everywhere else...is...full..." Hermione was, for once, speechless, as the images of the forms before her registered.

"Sure!" Yugi replied, smiling cheerfully. "There's plenty room."

"Yes. Please join us," Ryou agreed while the others just nodded.

Hermione shook her head and returned to her senses. "Thank you," she said, grabbing Harry and Ron by the hand and pulling them in, trailing their luggage behind… The three sat down opposite of Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey. There was an awkward silence. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasly"

"Harry Potter." Harry waited for it. Every time he introduced himself, there was that stunned silence, followed by the glances towards the scar on his forehead. But neither of the boys sitting before him reacted to his name.

I'm Yugi Mouto."

"My name is Ryou Bakura. But most everyone calls me just Bakura. Nice to meet you."

"Malik Ishtar!"

"And I am Joey Wheeler, pleased to meetcha!"

The train ride was little then eventful as they reach their destination…Hogwarts Castle…

Upon reaching the Castle everyone filed into the Great Hall Doors they where greeted by two students, the first one however was different, this person had white hair, whiter then Ryou's hair and very pale skin, what was also a shock was the color of her eyes, they where the color of fresh drawn blood, in her hand was a long staff bearing the Sennen Symbol, with a quiet voice without looking at the new comers she addressed, "I see the chosen ones have arrived…" and the second one was Kaiba himself wearing a frown on his face. Without anymore being said Professor McGonagall said, "It is time for the Sorting…" With that she opened the doors, she and the girl both walked up to where the stool with the Sorting Hat was, however the white haired girl stood off to the side of the Teacher table.

Yugi and his friends watched the girl with interest, who was she, she looked to be nothing more then a student…What secrets lie with this girl…and what was Kaiba doing here as well. So many questions ran through their minds.

Yami raised an eyebrow a little and then asked, She holds a Sennen Item, but who is she? 'I'm not sure but I think we need to be cautious.'

Professor McGonagall continued to call the names of the students; one by one they where sorted until Professor McGonagall looked up and then called, "Bakura, Ryou. Domino City, Japan."

Ryou (slightly amazed that she had pronounced his name right) took a deep breath and walked to the sorting hat. He lifted it off the stool and almost lost his balance as he sat down. Ryou regained himself and placed the hat on his head. It slipped just pass his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what to expect. Then he heard the voice of the hat. Not in the echoing way it had been when it had called out the house names, but quietly, in his head.

"Hmmm. Several house qualities in here," the hat said. "Not a bad mind. Very determined to prove your worth. Seems to be quite a bit of stress and strain here, too. Seems you've made it through some rough times. You take a stand when it really matters. But something's missing here. It is noticeable when there is place for two souls but only one is present." Ryou's mouth dropped open but he remained silent while the hat continued. It didn't seem like it was going to reveal his secret. "I'm thinking... HUFFLEPUFF!" The final decision rang through the hall. The Gryffindor table cheered. Ryou sighed in relief and slid off the stool. He put the hat down and walked to the Hufflepuff table.

He turned to watch as his fellows were sorted.

"Mouto, Yugi. Domino City, Japan."

It seemed that they were being called by place rather than name. Stepping up to the sorting hat. He picked it up and with much difficulty sat down atop the stool. He had to manipulate his hair a bit to get the hat on properly. He then heard the voice of the hat in his mind.

"Ah. Another crowded mind, eh?" 'Apparently, Bakura had been unable to keep his Yami a secret,' thought Yugi.

"You're smart, there's no doubt about that," the hat said. "And there is a regal air emanating from the soul who shares this body with you. Very confident. Downright cocky, if you ask me."

Watch it, hat... Yami murmured.

"Moody, too. But I see the source of his frustration. No matter. It's clear to me where the both of you belong... GRYFFINDOR!"

Yugi climbed down off the stool, happy that he was at least going to be in a house with people he knew. Yami was grumbling a bit about smart-elect hats. He really needed some mental stimulation.

Seto walked confidently to the stool and sat down. He started to lower the hat onto his head. It had barely brushed the top of his hair before it shivered and called out "SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT?!" Seto burst out.

"WHAT?!" came the distinct voice of Malfoy. The Slytherin table didn't seem to care if either of them liked the fact that Seto was in their house, as they clapped and cheered anyway. All except the few who cared about the death glances Malfoy was giving them. The reason Malfoy hated Seto was because of what Seto had said. He had said something along the lines of 'I'm richer then you and I'll sue you till the end of the earth.' Malfoy was mad because of the skill Seto had with research and that made him mad at the thought.

"But I..." Seto began to argue.

"Go sit at your table, please," Professor McGonagall instructed. The sternness in her voice told Seto that there was no arguing himself out of this. He grimaced and put the hat down rather roughly and walked to the Slytherin table muttering something along the lines of "stupid hat" along the way. He took a seat at the end and as far away from Malfoy as possible. He didn't sulk, though. It would be a sign of defeat. He just put on a mask of confidence and told himself he had nothing to be concerned with.

Finally the last two to be called by Professor McGonagall where Malik Ishtar and Joey Wheeler. Joey was put in Gryffindor, while Malik was put in Slytherin.

Joey being the goof he was tripped on the bottom of his robes and went flying down the steps. Sitting up he let out a small laugh of embarrassment.

"The Sorting is complete. Remember... while at Hogwarts, your housemates are your family. Those with more experience should set a positive example for the new arrivals. Help them in their times of need. Be understanding and compassionate. And now, I'm sure we are all quiet ready to eat."

Dumbledore clapped once and the plates, dishes, and glasses filled with food and drink. Yugi's eyes grew wide, first in surprise, then delight as he stared at the bowls of steamed vegetables and the plates of pork and potatoes.


	5. Chapter 5: Squabbles

Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover

By: Phill Kaiba and Seth Kaiba

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do; however, Phill and I do own the story " Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover", all references to dialogue not originated by Konami, Warner Brother and JK.Rowling.

DO NOT COPY OUR STORIES!!

If anyone wants to post this story "Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me and Phill Kaiba credit for writing it. Email with any requests.

Seth Kaiba: 

Phill Kaiba: 

AN: This of course is a HP/YGO crossover.

Chapter 5: Squabbles

Seto was eating as slower as he could well Malik who was seating next to him was eating like a pig, making rice and everything fall in all directions sometimes ever into Seto face.

Seto wiped the small sticky grains from his face and then glared at Malik who was giving a big grin like some clown, or someone who had a lot of time at the local bar. Seto signed and then looked over the tables to lock eyes with Yugi, both then looked at each other sizing each other up and down, like usually with them.

"Both of you grow up." Seto turned his Malik who was looking at him with pieces of rice all over his face. "Can you two spend five minters in the same room without palling out your duel deck! We here to learn how control magic and forces, and I don't want to separate you two, I am in this house just as much as you." Seto snorted at the words then put his famous smirk on his face.

"Shut up Malik, I don't a second rate duelist to get in my way, I am only here to design my new duel disk and defeat Yugi and Yami, and if…" Just then a blonde hair boy headed to the bottom of the table and slammed his fist in front of Kaiba. Kaiba and Marik both raised an eyebrow and then looked at the face. "Seto Kaiba I believe!"

Kaiba smirked then raised he hand to bloke out the boy face. "If you wish for my autograph, call my company." Then Malik started to giggle of the look on Seto face as the boy grabbed him by the collar of that blasted white trench coat and then a fist into the face.

Just at this point Yugi noticed was going on and Joey and Yugi ran over past three desks to where the boys were with Snape being near them. "Malfoy what was that for?" Kaiba cracked his jaw then stood up dusting himself down. "I know why he did that!" He smirked with his robe underneath the jacket. "You're upset because you're the richest person here." Malfoy stepped a step closer to Kaiba face and then grinned with Snape with a hand between the two super rich teenagers. "Ask Kaiba what he tries to do to my family company!"

Kaiba started to giggle. "I tried to buy out your farther in the magic world, is that such a crime. I am a business man. You don't own a multi-trillion company on your own; you need to work for it." Then he turned around with Snape shouting at Malfoy but suddenly a flash happen and Kaiba turned round to see Yugi, Malik, Joey and the other swapped of younger magical duelist.

Just like home, well anyway this is the most perfect place to regain my number 1 title. Hold on to it Yugi because by the end of the year that title as the "King of Games" will be mine. With that Kaiba left the great hall to stopped by the Gryffindor perfect with his glasses. "Were do you think your going?"

Kaiba smirked just then after all the people Yugi walked up to the pair and grinned at both of them. "Hello Harry and the same to you Kaiba." Kaiba grunted a replied like usually to Yugi. "So you know this guy Yugi?" He nodded to the scared boy in front of him. "Yea Harry Potter, this is Seto Kaiba head of Kaiba Corp and the second best dualists in the world."

Harry went red as a great fan of the dueling world he should of recognized Kaiba from all the dueling magazines in his dorm room. "I am sorry Mr Kaiba, but still…" Just then Professor Snape walked up behind the boys. "Potter get out of Mr Kaiba way he has things to do, not like you he has very important business to intend to."

Kaiba grinned and walked into the stone corridor, with Yugi and Yami looking at him. "He up to something Yami, I know Kaiba." Yami nodded. It not Kaiba to do anything for the better of mankind on his own free will. We should be on our guard, there are many new people here including that girl we saw earlier. We don't know what they are after. 

Yugi nodded and then walked into the Great Hall. He seat down next to Joey who was back into the food like a person prose, every on the table was looking at the number fourth in the world. Yugi tapped Joey on the shoulder and smiled. "What did that jerk Kaiba do now?" Yugi shinned and then just shrugged his shoulders. "He up to something but you know Kaiba is there to annoyed or just pure insult you know he be their." Harry at this point set down in front of Yugi and then smiled. "It the same for Malfoy the he the one who gave that Kaiba person a good smack on the face."

Just then the glass started to be taped then all the boys and girl looked at Dumbdore who, then smiled, and then strode up. "Boys and girls I have an announcement final he has arrived, our new subject leader." Every looked at each with looks of confusion and oddity. "Mr Pegasus James Crawford your new head of Shadow Magic and Defenses Against the Dark Arts teacher." All the dualist stopped eating to see the famous red suit the black shoes and the face covering long white hair, with a black briefcase.

"Hello everyone! I am sorry I am late headmaster, but you know the traffic from America it murder." Then he noticed his "prized" students. "Oh hello Yugi-boy I hope you like my classes." Then he took his seat on the end of the table, with all the four boys glaring daggers.


	6. Chapter 6: Talks about Harnessing the Se...

Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover

By: Phill Kaiba and Seth Kaiba

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do; however, Phill and I do own the story " Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover", all references to dialogue not originated by Konami, Warner Brother and JK.Rowling.

DO NOT COPY OUR STORIES!!

If anyone wants to post this story "Hope of the Dawn: A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me and Phill Kaiba credit for writing it. Email with any requests.

Seth Kaiba: 

Phill Kaiba: 

AN: This of course is a HP/YGO crossover.

Chapter 6: Talks about Harnessing the Sennen Items

Seth watched with amusement as the new students somewhat bicker, especially when they shot daggers at the Shadow Magic and Defenses Against the Dark Arts teacher. She whispered quietly, "How interesting…" Seth had heard about Duelist Kingdom and how they fought to save the souls of their loved ones. However she knew with this she would be needed to help the teachers no matter what, with special reasons she had power as a teacher while being a student, it had it advantages.

Soon it was time to be off to the Common rooms. Picking up her staff she walked out of the Great Hall, everyone seemed to move out of the way when Seth walked towards the door, there was something about her that made everyone including the new students out of the way, the only one who knew better then try to annoy her was Seto. The new students watch wondering where she is going since it looked like she hadn't been sorted, but that wasn't the case, the Sorting Hat just didn't know what to do so each House has a spare bad that was hers and hers alone. The bed has a field on it so no one could touch it. Rumor has it, she had been at Hogwarts a long time, but only the teachers knew. Before leaving she had asked Dumbledore if she could talk to the new students before they leave to their common rooms.

Seth then stopped at the Door and said to the Sennen Holders as well to Seto, "I need to speak to you in private. Do not think of me lowly, I'm a 'teacher-student', I am aware of what is going through your minds…You are wondering what is going on and who am I. But it will be told once we get to my chambers…" Seth then walked out of the doors as the new students follow her to her chambers, walking up several steps she then stop and pull something out of inside of her robes. The object looked like a duel monster card but only it was different, it had a strange looking beast on it. One might think it is a horse but if you look closely it was a pegacorn. She placed it on the door and the door opened and then she allowed the students into her chamber.

The chamber was dark and eerie looking on the floor etched there was a star and the Eye of Horus that seem to glow on its own. However Seth then walked over to the other side of the room where there where 6 chairs around a table and then she motion for them to sit down. Yugi and his friends sat down looking at the girl trying to figure out what was going on.

Seth sat down and looked at each of them one by one, slowly narrowing her eyes lightly she said, "You are aware that you are here for the sole purpose of harnessing the power of the Sennen Items, now you will learn from Shadow Magic and Defenses Against the Dark Arts. However I am aware on the issues of the teacher do not think I won't be there to survey the classes." Malik then said, "How do you know about us and what is your name?" Seth gave a chilling laugh and said, "Seth, Guardian of The Sennen Items and Keeper of the Shadows."

Now where have I heard that name from… Yami mused from his soul room. 'I'm not sure…'

Seth watched the group as their jaws hit the table litterly and then she said, "Starting tomorrow, I'll watch you in your classes, do not worry I don't 'bite'…" with that she dismissed them except Seto who kept his arms crossed she had other pressing matters to discuss with him.

As soon as Yugi and the other left she looked at Seto, "Is everything going according to what you expect?" With a light nod he said, "I'll see what I can do with Muggle Study with the technology I have brought. Perhaps we could see how the holographic system works here. But right now that is not a big deal." Seth nodded her head and said, "Indeed." Then Seto left Seth alone in her chambers.


End file.
